THG tchat
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: Un résau social créé et aucun tribut ne quitte internet! Entre le chat, Prim et même le président, l'impossible devient possible. Ah oui, on DOIT ramener son ordinateur dans l'arène (si si c'est obligé) et on peut même tuer avec. Donc sérieusement, il faut tout de suite créer votre co;pte en cliquant sur le lien bleu, juste en haut
1. Chapter 1

**Bievenue sur THGtchat! Créé par You love me Real or et Suzanne Collins**

**GlimmerlovesGlimmer – Glimmer**

**Ikillyou-Cato**

**Maybeaknif-Clove**

**Hatecloudegirofle-Marvel**

**Bombes- garçon du district 3**

**Fireforest- Katniss**

**Foresttoutcourt-Gale**

**Vivelepain-Peeta**

**Primevèrequisentbon-Prim**

**Cooltonchat-Buttercup**

**AlcoolEver-Haymitch**

**Welcomewelcomewelcome-Effie**

**Doigtderose-Snow**

**Mockingjay11-Rue**

**Bolossman-Tresh**

**Fireforest(Katniss):** Prim n'arrête pas de me parler de **#LaMoisson**

**Cooltonchat (Buttercup): **Att je te crache dessus tout les jours, pourtant tu vis très bien!

**Ikillyou (Cato) **aime ça.

**Sugarcubes (Finnick)** : Bientôt la Moisson, je mangerais tranquille mes **#Sucres **maintenant =3

**TeamFour (Annie) : **T'aimes les sucres? Ah euh moi aussi!

**Sugarcubes:** Alors tu vois le moment où tu laisses le sucre fondre leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentement dans ta bouche et qu'ensuite tu le croques comme Clove pourrait tuer un **#tribut**..

**TeamFour :** Ah …

**Maybeaknif (Clove)** aime ça.

**Sugarcubes:** Elle en a jamais mangé

**Fireforest,Foresttoutcourt (Gale), Ikillyou, Maybeaknif, Bolossman (Tresh), Hatecloudegirofle (Marvel)** et **5 autres** aiment ça.

**Maybeaknif: **Je suis trop contente! =D

**Ikillyou:** Clove contente?

**GlimmerlovesGlimmer (Glimmer) :** OMG?

**Maybeaknif: **ma mère m'a emmenée au magasin de **#couteaux** !

**Fireforest:** Cool ta vie

**Vivelepain (Peeta), Foresttoutcourt, Hatecloudegirofle,Bolossman,Mockingjay11 (Rue)** et **2 autres** personnes aiment ça.

**Hatecloudegirofle:** Kikoo!

**Maubeaknif:** Super ton pseudo ==''

**GlimmerlovesGlimmer:** Kikoo!

**Hatecloudegirofle: **_(Glimmer)_ ça va? _(Clove)_ ouai je sais je le kiff aussi!

**Maybeaknif:** Crois-moi tu verras plusieurs fois mon visage dans l'arène!

**GlimmerlovesGlimmer:** Nan mais tais-toi toi, t'es **#petite **et **#moche** !

**Maybeaknif:** Alors on a un point commun ! _(même deux)_

**Hatecloudegirofle:** Ouh! Ça clache!

**Vivelepain, Fireforest, Foresttoutcourt** et **8 autres** aiment ça.

**Primevèrequisentbon (Prim) :** Je viens d'être moissonnée!

**Ikillyou:** Alors y'a déjà un tribut en moins! Hé Hé! =)

**Fireforest:** Je me porte volontaire tkt ma puce.

**Cooltonchat:** on s'inquiète pas du tout!

**Fireforest:** Continues et tu finiras à la **#casserole**

**Tous vos contacts** aiment ça.

**Vivelepain:** Je suis moissonné. =(

**JoiedeVivre (Delly): **oui c'est triste =(

**Vivelepain: **ouai mais le pire c'est _(MP)_

_JoiedeVivre a lu le MP de Vivelepain._

**JoiedeVivre:** Ah ouais... =/

**Fireforest:** Nan mais vous allez arrêter ce mystère?

**Primevèrequisentbon:** Aurevoir Kat'

**Fireforest: **Aurevoir canard

**Cooltonchat: **UN CANARD? OÙ ÇA?!

…

…

…

…

_Un ange passe_

…

…

…

…

**Cooltonchat:** Le vent!

…

…

…

**Fireforest:** Tu te co demain?

**Cooltonchat: **oui bien sûr!

….

….

**Primevèrequisentbon: **oui bien sûr

**Fireforest:** ok demain on se parle le matin?

**Primevèrequisontbon:** ouai =p

**Buttercup: **Je me sens exclu **/dédicace à Peetniss =p/** dans ce bas monde

**Vivelepain **et** TeamFour **aiment ça

**AlcoolEver **: J'ai de VRAIS tributs ! OUAIS !

**Welcomewelcomewelcome **: Ah Vieux soûl, l'alcool ça vous va pas !

**Vivelepain**, **Fireforest**, et **tous les autres tributs morts à cause d'Haymitch** aiment ça

**Fireforest **: la forêt ça me manque:/

**Vivelepain's father** : Moi ce sont tes écureuils =/

**Foresttoutcourt **: moi c'est tes blagues débiles qui font rire quand même =/

**Primevèrequisentbon **: moi tes chansons

**Mamantribute **: Ta viande fraîche

**Cooltonchat **: Euhm... ah euh oui à moi... rien =D

**Fireforest **: Crois-moi la casserole t'attend.

**Tous vos contacts** aiment ça.

**Fireforest **: Effie arrête pas de parler!

**AlcoolEver** et **Vivelepain** aiment ça.

**Welcomewelcomewelcome**: Demain grande grande grande journée, on va … (_lire la suite)_

**Tous vos contacts **aiment ça.

**Alors voilà ! Mini chapitre:p j'espère que ça plait ! Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peetniss** : #**Jekiffe**

**Peetniss** demande à **Vivelepain** d'être son ami.

**DellyXPeeta** aime le profil de **JoiedeVivre**

**Ellana** aime les pseudos de **Primevèrequisentbon** et **Vivelepain**

**RoseKiwi** aime le pseudo de **Foresttoutcourt**

**Fireforest** : Et moi ?

**Tous** **vos** **contacts** suivent et aiment le profil de **Fireforest**.

Profil de **Vivelepain** :

Pseudo : **Vivelepain**

Âge : **16**

« _Vient d'être moissonné _»

Surnom : #**BoyofBread**

Sport : **Lutte**

Vient de : _District_ _12_ #**LaVille**

_Cœur déjà pris =p_

Aime : **peindre**

Blond yeux bleus

BFF : **Delly**

N'hésitez pas à aimer et voter pour moi for #TheHungerGames!

Published : 08. May.

Updated : one hour ago

Profil de **Fireforest**:

Pseudo: **Fireforest**

Âge: **16**

_« Vient de se porter volontaire »_

Surnom : #**Girlonfire**

Sport : =p **course** q=

Vient de :_ District 12 _#**LaVeine**

_Compliqué_

Aime : **chasser**

Natte brune, olivâtre, yeux gris

BFF : **Gale**

N'hésitez pas à aimer et voter pour moi for #TheHungerGames!

Published : .

Updated : 0ne hour ago

Profil de **Foresttoutcourt**:

No.

Profil de **bolossman**

No.

**Ikilledyou**: Hey!

**Toutlemondeuh**: Hey!

**Ikilledyou**: j'en n'attendais pas autant! *fais le modeste*

**Toutlemondeuh** : ok aurevoir et va te pendre !

**Vivelepain** accepte la demande d'amitié de **Peetniss** et lui envoie un commentaire.

« Je surkiffe de chez surkiffe ton pseudo ) ça me remonte le moral »

**Tout** **vos** **contacts** veulent le consoler.

**Primevèrequisentbon** : hey ça va ?

**Cooltonchat** : Oui et yu ?

….

….

….

_Un angeuh passeuh_

….

….

….

**Fireforest** : oui et twa ?

**Cooltonchat** : oui merci !

…..

…..

…

….

**Primevèrequisentbon** : yes merci ! alors pas trop dur avec la folle et l'alcoolo ?

**Fireforest** : Prim ! On ne parle pas comme ça ! Oui ça peut aller… Mais en fait je suis à moitié dans l'arène avec ces deux là… =='

**Vivelepain** : Je confirme.

**Fireforest** : Je te conseille pas de parler toi ! Tu parles autant qu'Effie et tu discute avec le grincheux !

**Cooltonchat** : …

**Primevèrequisentbon** : 'x'

**Vivelepain** : Lèche-botte pour survie…. Tu connais ?

**Fireforest** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Je t'estime maintenant !

**Vivelepain** : x)

**AlcoolEver** : On est co'hein!

**Welcomewelcomewelcome**: Oui et ce ne sont pas des bonne mainières ! Il faut _(lire la suite) _

**Vivelepain** et **Fireforest** : Oups…

_Personne ne se connecte pendant 2 heures sauf Caesar #_**seul** **au** **monde**

**Vivelepain** et **Fireforest** #**rient**

**Firforest** : C'était trooooooop bien !

**Vivelepain** : Caaaaarrémant ^^

**Fireforest** : Tu vas faire quoi là ? '.'

**Vivelepain** : Il est minuit mais je peux pas dormir =.= je vais à la terasse.

**Fireforest** : on va là bas ?

**Vivelepain : **Ca te dérange pas !?

**Foresttoutcourt** : Hé et moi ?

**Fireforest** : On y va Peeta !

**Cooltonchat** : Vent.


End file.
